Problem: How many multiples of 10 are between 11 and 103?
Answer: The first multiple of $10$ that is greater than $11$ is $20$, and the last multiple of $10$ that is less than $103$ is $100$. The list of multiples is $20$, $30$, $\ldots$, $100$. Divide each of these numbers by $10$ to get the list $2$, $3$, $\ldots$, $10$. Subtracting $1$ from each number in this list gives a new list of $1$, $2$, $\ldots $, $9$, so it is clear that there are $\boxed{9}$ such numbers.